


(Not) Stayin' Alive

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Prompt: "Don't move, it'll be okay"





	(Not) Stayin' Alive

Despite the mask he tried to keep up, you could see him crumble behind it. His assurances were whispered with a cracking voice and his broken smile were accompanied that tears that fell no matter how much he fought them.

“It’s all gonna be fine, darl’. Ol’ Jesse McCree’s got you and he aint gonna let anything bad happen. Well… Anything worse at least. But this little scratch aint nothin’, we’ll get it patched up real soon, y’hear? Better help than me is on its way,” he told you, gently rocking as he cradled your weak form.

“Jesse… It hurts,” you whimpered, clutching your side. His serape was stained crimson from trying to stem the incessant bleeding but that was hardly your most pressing issue.

“I know honeybee, but pretty soon you’ll be good as new! Just… Don’t move, it’ll be okay.”

You nodded weakly, not really having the energy to do much else. You trembled in his arms as you grew colder by the second. Your head was spinning and you could just about make out McCree swearing down comms for them to get a damn move on. He didn’t know if he should wait or just pick you up and bring you to them. He wasn’t sure if you could survive either. The lack of control terrified him, but not as much as the prospect of losing you. He forced the thought from his mind but couldn’t help but hold you just a little tighter.

“They’ll be here soon, alright? I just need you to hold on a lil’ longer. I know you can do that, because you’re the strongest person I know. Just hold on. Hold on…”

Your eyes drifted to a close and you felt fat tears drop onto your cool cheeks as he pressed his forehead against you. Jesse was trying so damn hard to hold himself together for you. But when he was losing the only thing that held him together in the first place, all composure was lost.

“I can’t lose ya darl’. I can’t. So please… Just stay alive.”


End file.
